


Idiota

by Odd_Ellie



Category: CLAMP - Works, Cardcaptor Sakura, xxxHoLic
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Se pedissem para definir Clow Reed, os primeiros termos que ocorreriam a maioria era poderoso e temível. Para Yuuko no entanto seria : Um idiota</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiota

Se pedissem para definir Clow Reed, os primeiros termos que ocorreriam a maioria era poderoso e temível. Para Yuuko no entanto seria : Um idiota (embora babaca quatro-olhos metido também tivesse sido usado por ela diversas vezes)

Um idiota que sempre mimava demais os Mokonas (Yuuko tinha a capacidade de imaginar muitos futuros diferentes mas nunca poderia prever que acabaria em uma relação em que seria considerada a responsável dos pais)

Um idiota que se divertia um pouco demais manipulando os outros (nada lhe causava mais receio do que ver aquele sorriso dele que conseguia ao mesmo tempo parecer sereno e diabólico)

Um idiota que toda vez que discutiam acabava trazendo uma garrafa de seu saquê favorito na próxima visita que fizesse (Ela admitia que não sentia nenhuma oposição a esse hábito)

Um idiota que reverteu a morte dela por desejar tanto a ter em sua vida(e acabou ferrando com todos os universos ao fazer isso)

Um idiota que sempre se importava um pouco demais com os outros (em todos os universos que ela já viu e visitou ela nunca encontrou alguém que manipulasse as pessoas, o tempo e o espaço com a simples intenção de fazer todo mundo feliz)

Um idiota que ela sempre sentiria falta.


End file.
